What Should've Happened
by Rose Sanders
Summary: What Should've Happened on the TV Series: Glee on the Episode in season 2: 'Sexy'   Spoilers?  Klaine. Blaine serenades Kurt in the New Directions' auditorium. T to be safe. One-shot of fluffy fluffiness.


**Of course, as Klaine goes, I'm sticking to the show, somewhat...**

_**Setting the scene:**_

_**Pavarotti has passed, and Blaine has yet to profess his love. Kurt therefore, Pavarotti having passed, has sang Blackbird and then transferred back because the loss of the bird had caused him to become emotionless and Blaine practically forced him. (Protective!Blaine is awesome in my book.) Blaine came up with an idea, as Kurt's glee club's theme was 'Sexy', to profess his love in an irrational, somewhat forceful way. **_**Obviously**_**, what the episode 'Sexy' should have contained.**_

Italics: Emphasis or thought

Bold: Emphasis in thoughts

"You sure you want to do this, Blaine?" Wes, being him and having to listen to Blaine hum or mumble the words to Teenage Dream for over a month, asks apprehensively.

"Of course he does!" David cries, he had been awaiting anxiously for this, and so had Wes, but Wes was a tad more patient. "We've only been waiting _forever_, Wes." David lowers his voice to speak with Wes.

"I know, David, and we've seen the signs that Kurt is positively _over the moon_ with Blaine, but watch this," Wes raises his voice, "Maybe Kurt isn't interested with Blaine, maybe he likes that ripped blond."

Wes and David had seen photos of New Directions and were forced, by Blaine no less, to watch clips of the New Directions' performances. They were good, and with Kurt, better, well they _ would_ be if they utilized the counter tenor...

"Guys," Blaine cut through the Wes's thought as David's thoughts were taken from the Latina from New Directions, "what if Kurt doesn't like me?" Blaine brown eyes were laced with green, and a nervous horror.

Wes, sneaking a wink at David, smiles wholeheartedly. "Well, if he doesn't, it's too bad, because you brought all the Warbler's to Lima. Hurry get into your place!" Wes shoved him forward and got into his spot as David hurried across stage.

Blaine shook of his nervousness as he licked his lips. The curtain rose and he strode to the single old-time mike upstage. He smiled, eyes twinkling as he spotted Kurt, alone, front and center, in the audience. The Warblers kicked up in the background. He had asked all New Directions to attend, as a gift for promising to keep Kurt safe, but this performance is for Kurt, and Kurt alone. The spotlight above singled him out and gave the other Warblers a great filtered light in the background.

"Sugar... Sugar..." Blaine sings into the mic, his performer-self taking over. "Ooh..."

Kurt's eyes widen at the song choice. _What is he __**doing? **_Kurt hears the audible happy-gasp from 'Cedes and Brittany's small cry of 'Dolphin!' before Santana reigns her in.

"He sits alone, waiting for suggestions... He's so nervous avoiding all his questions." Blaine sings, and Kurt's eyes widen, _Blaine's portraying to hes... Could he be...? _Finn's eyebrows furrow at the two hes, Finn's aware Blaine's gay, but he's also Kurt's friend... Finn's eyes darken with a knowing light. He almost stands up but Mercy pulls him down in perfect timing giving him a knowing glare. Finn shrinks in his seat.

"His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding..." Blaine sings, eyes alighting on Kurt. He steps forward on stage singing hard into the mic. "Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"

Kurt's heart stops he's not going to-

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know! If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on, baby, tell me so!" Blaine points to an empty seat in the audience and pulls back, clenching a fist. "Tell me so, baby." Blaine demands, looking into Kurt's eyes, the skin surrounding the blue emeralds flushed a heady pink.

Blaine slickly grooves to the background beat until he has to sing again.

"He's acting shy, looking for an answer. Aw, come on, honey, let's spend the night together." Kurt lowers his eyes from Blaine's, where they had been locked, baffled by Blaine's words even though it was a song. Kurt's skin reddens.

"Now hold on a minute, before we go much further." Blaine grips the mic stand tightly, his own face flushed, his eyes practically begging Kurt's to meet them. "Just give me a dime, so I can phone my mother." Blaine pulls a silver coin out of his pocket flips it, and returns it to his pocket. "They catch a cab," Blaine feigns a driver's wheel, "to his high-rise apartment." He slips on neon sunglasses that he fashions out of nowhere.

Kurt's on the verge of passing out and he fans himself, _Ugh. I'm such a girl!_

Blaine smiles at this. "At last, he can tell him what his heart meant!" He grips the mic stand hard, knuckles turning white.

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know!" Blaine lets his voice get gravely in a way he didn't during "Animal," the last song he had performed with Kurt. "If you really need me, just reach out and touch me," Blaine reaches out to Kurt, " come on, honey, tell me so! Ow!" Blaine squeals and shakes his hand like he burnt it. Kurt laughs letting his head fall in his hand that is propped on the arm of his seat, but looks up at Blaine and his eyes widen.

Kurt doesn't have far to look because Blaine is grooving up to him, a portable mic in his left hand, even though, Kurt's pretty sure, Blaine's a righty. "His heart's beating like a drum..." Blaine sings to Kurt, offering his hand, which Kurt, takes reddening even more.

Wes and David smirk and look at each other from across the stage knowingly.

"'Cause at last, he's got this guy home. Relax, baby, now we're all alone," Blaine twirls Kurt out and into his arms. Kurt's breathing heavily being so close to Blaine. Blaine releases him, ever the gentlemen and then sits on the edge of the stage beckoning Kurt to come over. Kurt, shyly, steps forward a bit, suddenly **extremely** aware of all of New Directions behind him. Wes and David look at each other worriedly for a second, with one thought: _What is he __**doing?**_

Blaine stares heatedly into Kurt's eyes, "if you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, honey, let me know! If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on, sugar, let me know! Ow!" Blaine acts as if to retreat, but then slides off the stage (relieving, the worried, Wes and David) and starts to slowly saunter to Kurt. "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, honey, tell me so! Tell me so baby," Blaine slides closer, they're a few feet apart now, but Blaine nor Kurt makes a move to get closer. "If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on, sugar, let me know!" Blaine suddenly begins to advance on Kurt. "Oh, if you want my body!" And with that Blaine closes the distance between Kurt and himself, kissing him sweetly. Kurt goes rigid for a few seconds, but relaxes after realizing that this is what his first kiss _should_ have been like.

After a while, Kurt and Blaine still comfortably wrapped up in the kiss, not making any moves to deepen or lessen it, hoots and catcalls erupted from the Warblers (highfiving ensued, no more "Teenage Dream," "Blackbird," or "Misery" on repeat via Blaine) and the most prominent New Directions members were 'Cedes, Puck, and Santana yelling about timing and closets. Kurt blushes and pulls away just in time to hear the deafening 'FRATENIZING WITH THE ENEMY!' from Rachel and a 'When will the Stork bring the dolphin babies?' from Brittany.

Blaine blushes fiercely and stutters, "I-I didn't meant t-to push any boundaries, Kurt, I-I'm sorry." Kurt captures his lips again in a sweet kiss.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Kurt smiles and turns to New Directions, and then to the Warblers, grinning, as his fingers link with Blaine's.

Not as an impressive one-shot as I would've wanted, but I spent a few hours on it.

If you're reading my other fanfiction, Not The Same (It will stay this title, I promise... and if you liked this check it out, it's still Klaine, but it's different), I'm sorry but I'll get that chapter out as soon as possible, my laptop is rather daffy and it likes to randomly over heat when connected to the internet, not to mention it's hard to write the way I'm writing it write now... Hope you enjoy :) Oh! And here's the song if you haven't heard it: /watch?v=sxDDBa_Nti8&ob=av2e

-Rose Sanders


End file.
